


Розовоперстая Селена

by Akitai



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology, Literary RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Люди говорили и говорят, что в месяц боэдромион проявляются безумие и волшебство. Море бурлит и кипит. Воздух опаляет кожу и извивается. Ночами боги гуляют по земле среди людей. В это время светловолосая богиня, любящая смех Афродита, приходит к ней, сидящей во внутреннем дворике, что-то плетущей, отпускающей свои мысли свободно порхать.





	Розовоперстая Селена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosy-Fingered Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100970) by [inabathrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabathrobe/pseuds/inabathrobe). 



> Переведено на ЗФб-2018 для команды радфем.

Люди говорили и говорят, что в месяц боэдромион проявляются безумие и волшебство. Море бурлит и кипит. Воздух опаляет кожу и извивается. Ночами боги гуляют по земле среди людей. В это время светловолосая богиня, любящая смех Афродита, приходит к ней, сидящей во внутреннем дворике, что-то плетущей, отпускающей свои мысли свободно порхать. Она ничего не видит (луна еще слишком узка и не дает света), но ей и не нужно. Богиня облачена в туман, но от нее исходит божественное сияние, глубокие складки ее хламиды трепещут многоцветными нитями.

— Госпожа богиня, — говорит Сапфо. — Рада встрече, хоть и не искала ее.

Она крадется через внутренний двор, самый сокровенный уголок дома, и прикасается к подбородку Сапфо, приподнимает его, подставляя ее лицо лунному свету. Сапфо знает, кто она; они вместе танцевали на празднествах, выпив множество чаш вина. Она, силуэт в темной ночи, шепчет:

— Вот твой удел: пока люди вспоминают имя Ахиллеса, пока поют песни Гесиода, пока жива в их памяти слава Алкмана, они будут помнить и твое имя, имя единственной женщины среди множества мужчин. Люди будут петь гимны в твою честь, шептать твои слова, отводя ими зло. Твои слова всегда будут хорошо продуманными, а строки будут плавно перетекать одна в другую.

Сапфо молча внимает ее словам.

— Но взамен, — продолжает длинноногая богиня, — ты проведешь свою тленную жизнь, кажущуюся тебе бесконечной, хоть вы, люди, живете немного, одна, с болью в сердце. У тебя не будет ни любовника, ни ребенка, достойных тебя.

— А если я пожелаю другого? Позволишь ли ты мне обменять все мои крылатые слова на верную любовь?

— Ты не Ахиллес, — отвечает Киприда. — В твоей судьбе нет развилок.

— А будут ли у меня процветающий муж и дети с липкими пальцами?

Высокопрестольная Афродита поднимает палец и прикладывает его к губам Сапфо.

— Это ты должна узнать сама. Зевс, отец богов и людей, долго просил нас молчать о путях, которыми суждено пройти смертным.

По ее щеке сбегает теплая слеза, и златоволосая богиня утирает ее. Слова Сапфо источают медовую сладость:

— Но разве я не приносила в жертву благовония на твоих алтарях? Разве не жгла для тебя сверкающий жир, не посылала благовонный дым на небеса? Разве не молюсь я тебе каждым своим словам? Не откажешь же ты мне в этой просьбе?

Под темными бровями хитро сверкают глаза Афродиты.

— Ты, милая Сапфо, молишь меня, признаваясь в любви, но я продолжу держать тебя в неведении. Я скажу тебе лишь еще одну вещь, какую пожелаешь.

— А если я попрошу о подарке?

— Я дам его тебе.

— Поцелуй, — просит Сапфо. — С твоих медово-сладких губ.

Светловолосая богиня смеется:

— Даже это, моя Сапфо, я дарую тебе.

Она наклоняется к смертной, и ее сияние разгорается в Сапфо так же, как огонь обжигает руку заигравшегося с ним ребенка, и ее нетленные губы, красные, как колющие пальцы кудрявые розы в ее священных рощах, прижимаются ко рту Сапфо, в голове которой отдается эхо смеха богини. Этот поцелуй целомудренен, или был бы таким, если бы это был поцелуй с такой же смертной, чьи губы скоро остынут, но он молнией пронзает ее, и ее сердце громом колотится об грудь.

Сапфо ловит белую руку богини.

— Богиня-покровительница, будет ли река нашей любви и впредь течь по своему руслу или же она высохнет, как ручей посреди лета? Буду ли я перед смертью петь музе пустого речного русла?

Она похожа на вихрь, на пожар, но она спокойно стоит, рука Сапфо на ее руке.

— Некоторые колодцы очень глубоки, милая Сапфо, — шепчет благословенная Киприда и отворачивается, чтобы уйти, прикрывает лицо завесой, похожей на усыпанное звездами небо, достигающее Лидии. Ее шаги звенят, когда она достигает горящего эфира, и, хотя она идет, Сапфо приходится бежать, чтобы поспевать за ней, ловить складчатую завесу. 

— Не оставляй меня одну так скоро!

Длинноногая богиня замирает. Она не слишком красноречива, но все же она — богиня изгибов и поворотов.

— Даже когда все остальные покинут тебя, уплыв в Лидию, Аттику и земли более далекие, Сапфо, пока ты будешь жечь мирру на моих алтарях и посылать к небу благовонный дым бедренной кости, я буду наблюдать за тем, как ты ткешь на своем станке. Нелюбимая и всеми оставленная, ты будешь ждать, как Пенелопа ждет любимого, который никогда не придет. Ты моя, Сапфо, моя, и останешься моей.

— А ты вернешься ко мне вновь?

Златовласая Афродита теплыми кончиками пальцев очерчивает линии лица Сапфо и говорит:

— Нескоро, ибо я нечасто спускаюсь на землю. Но ты будешь видеть меня в дневных тенях, в лицах любовниц и в дрожащем отражении своего лица в соленом море. — Она кладет руку на непокрытую голову Сапфо, поглаживая темные волосы. — Но богиня не должна возлежать рядом со смертной женщиной. Этот жестокий урок я давно выучила.

— Я бы наблюдала за горящей Троей, охромела бы на обе ноги ради такого дара, благословенная Афродита.

— Но больше не будет таких, как Анхис, и даже я должна оставить тебя так: ты сможешь плести свои строфы и проводить по губам пальцами, вспоминая мой поцелуй, но ты должна одна возлежать на своей постели или же искать утешения на груди какой-нибудь смертной. Ты будешь преклонять свою спящую голову на множество холодных, бесчувственных плеч. Но одиночка в компании еще более одинока, милая Сапфо. — И вот она уходит одна в темную ночь, первую из множества.

— Не так уж одинока, — говорит Сапфо не слушающему ее воздуху. — Ибо мои стихи все еще согревают меня, а воспоминания о потерянной любви зачастую сладки, хоть и с оттенком горечи.

Ибо любящая смех Афродита всегда горько-сладка.


End file.
